


Jealousy and Duplicity

by orphan_account



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Rosalind fight, a week later Robert is speaking with another woman and Rosalind finds out what petty jealousy feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Duplicity

This, Rosalind decided, was most obviously not a trait she shared with Robert. She hardly bothered with the notion of wanting to be a “proper” woman. Her station prevented her from any notion of “proper” but for the mere ease of interaction she minded a few rules. Long skirts, long hair, and long lectures about exactly all the places she should be instead of in a lab.

Robert, on the other hand, was acting positively shamelessly as he strut around the small carnival without her. He had made some fool excuse to go inside after they completed their variable test. “We must see exactly what games he played, see how well he’s taking to the vigors. It is one of our earliest indicators of success.” She seemed to be the only one interested in actually interviewing the stall owners.

Robert had taken it upon himself to introduce himself to the “prettiest white girl in all of Columbia” and they began chatting merrily around the Possession stand. Rosalind allowed herself the pleasure of rolling her eyes and sighing as she made her own way to the voxphone stand to coordinate a delivery of a dozen to her “home” (she had it delivered to someone else’s home while they were gone, as to not arouse suspicion). The fool running the stand seemed to believe she was merely in costume, and she allowed him to think that as she finalized the delivery.

There was a bark of familiar laughter and Rosalind turned her head to fast a bit of her hair fell out of the elegant swoop and brushed her shoulder. Robert was… laughing? An unfamiliar and ugly feeling filled her and she did not know how to properly handle it. Robert looked so amused? Why was he so amused? She hadn’t seen him smiling like that since before their fight a fortnight ago, when Robert stormed out of the house to stop a dangerously escalating fight between the two of them.

“She does not deserve his amusement.” Rosalind muttered as she scowled deeply, the girl (Rosalind never bothered to remember her name), caught sight of it and flinched. Robert didn’t even bother to ask why she was repulsed and merely pulled her back into their schoolgirl gossip.

It had to be juvenile gossip, Rosalind refused to believe she could do anything more than that. She glared at the back of his perfectly groomed hair before the stall owner cleared his throat and help out a form for her to sign. She took the pen and scribbled a fake name down before she stomped away to the Bucking Bronco stand. She was given a favorable report, Booker had finished the task with ease without hurting the cut out of the mother so she turned to find Robert and pull her away from the daft girl.

Robert must have seen her coming, or the girl must have remembered her glare, because she excused herself before Rosalind could make it there. She was turning to walk away when Robert caught her by the hand. She gasped, blue eyes wide as he lifter her hand and kissed it.

The ugly emotion from before returned ten fold and she stormed over and gave a cruel smile to the woman. “And just what are you doing here?” She floundered, clearly not used to such a dominant woman and easily crushing under her pressure.

“I do believe Fink needs you at The Lottery, correct?” She nodded, pulling her hand dejectedly from Robert’s and walking away. Robert’s own face was smug as he watched her. Rosalind wanted to get his eyes off of the woman that instant and she did so by tugging him away from the damned carnival by his wrist. She rushed him out of sight and through a number of tears before they ended up in their home.

“Rosalind, you seem stressed.” Robert offered passively only to receive the full attention of a very cross woman.

“And you are the reason, dear brother. Pray tell what business did you have with that woman?” She shifted her hands to her hips and she tapped the pointed toe of her shoes against the hardwood. “Why must you waste your time on her? We had work to do.”

“I know you could handle it alone, dear Rosalind.” He faintly smiles and leans over to be on her level. Instead he is met with a small hand grabbing the back of his neck and dragging him into a biting kiss. After a few moments Robert breaks the kiss by laughing into Rosalind’s mouth, which makes her draw back in alarm.

“And just what are you laughing about?” She accuses, eyes into slits.

“I was just thinking of how much of a better way to make up this is than apologizing. And you fell for it quite completely.”

She froze, eyes widening slightly as she looked away, crossing her arms over her chest as if to protect her from the truth.

“You’re shameless.”  
“You’re jealous.”  
“I am no such thing.”  
“I think your glare was about ready to make her cry.”

Rosalind gave a cruel smirk, pleased about the affect she had on the blond. “Well she was getting too close to my property. That body is yours as much as it is mine.” She turned to move into the kitchen and get tea started, she could use a little something to unwind from her undesirable emotions.

“Oh?” Robert followed her through and wrapped his arms around her waist. “So am I forgiven?”

She ponders this, holding the empty kettle in her hands. She’d fill it but she didn’t want to move away from Robert.

“Yes.”

Robert smiles brightly and kisses the shell or Rosalind’s ear.


End file.
